Betwix Never Ending Sorrow
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: The story of the Organization who lacks a Soul instead of a heart, they hope to complete Betwix and regain their lost soul. What happens when both Organizations meet and will they band together to solve both of their problems?
1. Chapter 1

Betwix Never Ending Sorrow by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all my OCs belong to me

Authors Note: Hey this is a story I never considered writing but thanks to Cecilia Hearts encouragement here it is.

Chapter one Soulless

I was dying my soul taken from me never to return I would soon fade from existence and never be remembered again.

No, I couldn't let it end this way, then everything we worked for and almost died for would be for naught.

I will live, I refuse to die from something as insignificant as this and one day I swear I will get my revenge.

Then everything faded into nothing and all I saw was black and white the absence of color in all things.

I awoke disoriented on what appeared to be a stained glass floor depicting the images of me and my partner.

Oh no, where is she I remember that Him took her soul after trying to protect me from his evil influence.

Flashback Xenos POV

"What are you doing, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Things change, Xenos you of all people should know this it's already too late."

He was about to steal my soul when I heard a girl shout my name and in a flash there was a girl shielding me from his attack.

I watched helplessly as her soul was being taken by Him, how could he do this to us we were supposed to save the worlds from darkness.

Rage surged through my body and I summoned two swords, one was blinding white and the other was as black as the night sky, the weapons our former Master sought. After that everything went black and I couldn't remember what else happened or why I was here.

End Flashback

I looked around and that's when I saw her, she was unconscious lying on the floor I ran over to her to see if she was okay.

She started to stir and as soon as my hand grasped hers she awoke disoriented, I helped her up and when she recognized me she gave me a hug.

"Xenos your okay what happened to us and where are we?"

She looked around with the same bewildered expression as me, I wasn't completely sure where we were but it had to be.

"This is what you call a "Call of the Spirit" keyblade wielders experience a Dive to the Heart while we as we are now experience this because of what we have become."

"We have to find the other eleven apprentices so we can escape and plan our next move from there hopefully."

We walked across the stained glass until we reached the stairs and something compelled me to go up and face the next trial.

We walked up the many stairs until we reached the top, this time the stained glass floor depicted images of weapons that looked familiar.

*Your will is your greatest weapon*

That voice it sounds so familiar I'm pretty sure I've heard it somewhere before but I don't remember.

*Step closer to the Altar and let your will fashion your weapon*

An altar appeared before us a light shining on the empty altar, so we stepped up to the altar and something started to swirl.

The swords that I used against Him appeared above the altar waiting for their master to wield them. I reached out to grab them and I could feel the power surging through me and around me like an aura of power.

Xena stepped towards her altar and something started to swirl until the Twin Claws of the Legendary Moon Guardian materialized before her.

She reached out to touch them and they slipped themselves onto her hands the claws adjusting to her size. They were a silverish blue and the claws were razor sharp and were easy to use yet deadly to others.

Then strange creatures appeared out of thin air as if they had just been invisible a moment before.

*These creatures are known as the Unbounded because they know no bounds to rage and destruction*

*They steal the Spirits of others in hopes of escaping their fate not knowing that they never will*

They looked like mummies completely covered in bandages and had a mark on their body in the shape of a three dimensional x.

I started slicing through anything that got in the way and Xena went berserk tearing through hordes of the creatures.

I sliced one in half, another I gave a swift kick to the chest and the third I sliced in a x fashion.

Xena ran towards her unfortunate targets her claws scraping the ground, she slashed through a dozen and they fell to pieces taking care of the last of them.

Now to the next floor in hopes of escaping and finding the rest of the others who are trapped here.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading Xenos and Xena are my OCs and if you want their profile to use in your own stories pm me R&R and thanks to Cecilia Heart for getting me to write this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Betwix Never Ending Sorrow by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all my OCs belong to me

Chapter Two Beserker

More stained glass stairs appeared before us leading to the next floor and hopefully the next apprentice.

We walked up the stairs that seemed to go on forever and eventually reached the next floor. The floor depicted images of the Third apprentice, he had long messy brown hair, orange eyes and appeared to be both skinny and muscular.

"Master, he's here I can feel him."

More Unbounded appeared to take our light, then it hit me if we have no light then why are they attacking us.

I summoned the forbidden powers of Light and Darkness and began to slice through every creature I could.

Xena summoned her twin claws, slashed at one creature, leaped off one while spinning like a corkscrew and tore through a dozen of them.

"Ancient Moon Guardian give me the rage and destruction of the Beserker."

As she chanted those words her body started to glow with power, her blue hair flowed and her blue green eyes glowed fiercely with pure rage and destruction.

Her claws grew longer, her vision sharpened, her strength was beyond human understanding and her intelligence level spiked as well.

"Hooooooowlllll."

The transformation is complete now she won't stop until every last Unbounded is ripped to pieces, she shows no mercy.

The creatures jumped her attempting to weigh her down, more and more of them piled on her until it was impossible to smell her aura of power.

Then suddenly without warning all of the creatures were blown away in every direction, several of them flew towards me so I sliced through them and they fell to pieces.

Most of them flew off the floor and plummeted towards the darkness below and was never seen again. Xena picked up multiple creatures and started throwing creatures in every direction and they flew towards the edge of the platform. Some of them slid off the edge to their death while others held on for their lives.

I began slicing off the survivors and they fell to their deaths disappearing into the endless abyss.

This time a larger group of the Unbounded appeared to seek revenge on us, such pitiful creatures I will enjoy eradicating you.

Xena was a blur of blue as she rushed across the platform her claws scraping the ground and then she started to tear them apart.

She ripped one to shreds, smashed another one, and flattened another dozen into the ground and knocked more off the platform.

Every last creature was beaten, shredded, smashed ,squashed, sliced, blown up or plummeting into the endless abyss.

There was something wrong I could feel it, Xena didn't revert to her original form like usual, she was stuck in her form of rage and destruction.

"Master Xenos, you have to get away now I can't revert and I can't control my actions and I'm losing the last shred of humanity that I have left."

"I'm not leaving you Xena, I will not let you go I promised you that remember?"

"Master Xenos, I'm sorry."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she gave me one last smile before the blind animal instincts took over.

I had to do something I couldn't let this happen to her, why, was I not strong enough or is it because of something else.

I grasped her face with my hands and kissed her, time seemed to slow and our kiss seemed to last an eternity.

Xena started to revert to her original form, her body lost it's glow, her claws retracted and her eyes returned to normal.

Her eyes looked playful, she knew the whole time she was just waiting for me to make the first move.

We broke away and I struggled to think of some explanation of why I did what I did and why I didn't tell her how I felt about her.

"Xen Xen, why didn't you just tell me how you felt about me?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship or hurt you."

"Oh Xen Xen, your sweet."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled again her eyes gleaming mischievously.

Authors note : Thanks for reading guys and please keep reading and reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Betwix Never Ending Sorrow by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all my OCs belong to me

Chapter Three Apprentice

*The third Apprentice is here*

That voice again where have I heard that before, doesn't matter we need to focus on findings the other Apprentices before the Unbounded do.

An Orb of light materialized in the middle of the platform, it had an orange color to it as if it had a deep significant meaning for it's specific color.

I stepped towards the Orb of light and as I got closer the Orb it glowed brighter, until a figure emerged from the light.

The third Apprentice, The Shattering Earth Nexous wielder of the Legendary gauntlets of the Guardian of Earth.

"Master Xenos, I am here to serve as the Third Apprentice, if you will allow me to do so."

"Nexous The Shattering Earth you shall be the Third and you shall command the one's of the earth as you see fit."

"Now we must move quickly we have more floors to complete and the other Apprentices to find as well.

Once again more stained glass stairs appeared leading onward to the next floor and hopefully the next Apprentice.

We walked up the stairs in silence none of us spoke a single word the whole way up, maybe when we're all together will be more talkative, maybe.

The next floor was not much different then the others except the image of the floor was different than the others.

*The fourth Apprentice is here*

It was a picture of a girl with long green hair that fell past her shoulders, green eyes, she looked enthusiastic and fun to be around.

If I remember correctly there was one of the Apprentices I don't remember who liked her, well he better get with the program and talk to her because time is not stopping for anything.

This time a green Orb appeared and as I stepped towards the Orb it started to glow until a figure appeared before me.

"Hiii, what's your name, oh it's you Master Xenos!"

She was as enthusiastic, exciting and as likable as I remembered her to be, the fourth Apprentice betrayed by Him.

"Xerria, The Deadly Magus you will be the Fourth and will command those of the Rune lower then you."

"Yay I will not fail you Master Xenos."

Our touching reunion was ruined by the appearance of the Unbounded, they surrounded us looking crazed unlike the others.

"Let's do this."

Nexous summoned his Fists which materialized over his hands turning his fists into super deadly weapons.

He began smashing everything in his way with swift punches and kicks, he was surrounded by roughly half a dozen but he took them out with a roundhouse kick.

Xerrias hands started to glow with power as a wand materialized in both of her hands, the energy emitting from the twin wands was almost too much to handle.

"I command the powers of the forbidden Runes to grant me strength!"

As she spoke those words her body started to glow green and her power level was at least three times more powerful than before.

Fire erupted from her wands like flamethrowers that consumed everything in it's path leaving nothing but ashes.

I summoned my forbidden swords of Light and Darkness and started hacking and slashing at everything that got in my way.

Xena stuck with ripping her enemies to pieces without the use of her awakened berserk form of complete rage and destruction.

About five minutes later every last unbounded creature was either sliced, hacked, smashed, pummeled, squashed burned into ashes or ripped to shreds.

"The Unbounded have been destroyed just as you have commanded Master Xenos."

"Good, we still have a long way to go before we reach the end."

With that said more stained glass stairs appeared leading onward to the next floor. So we walked up the familiar stairs that seemed to get longer and longer the more we walked on them.

"These stairs, there's something different about these stairs be careful Master Xenos."

The concern in her voice worried me, Xerria was always ready for anything and it would probably be a good idea to be careful.

"She's right, I can feel it too."

If Nexous can feel it then it must be bad, now we have to be even more careful on these particular stairs or we might end up plummeting into the abyss.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing thanks guys your awesome 


	4. Chapter 4

Betwix Never Ending Sorrow by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts all other OCs belong to their respective owners

Chapter Four Complications

Xenos POV

We had finally made it to the top, but I still had doubts about the safety of the stairs. The current platform depicted the image of a tall and skinny figure. He had black hair, grey eyes and the image gave you the feeling that gambling with him was not a good idea.

*The fifth Apprentice that you seek is here*

The same familiar voice confirming the fact that the fifth one was here. Hopefully we won't have any problems like last time, but we'll just have to wait and see.

The strange Orb appeared again with a grey color, we stepped closer and when we did a figure emerged from the light. "Master Xenos, it is good to be back." He seemed to be unaffected by the recent events which wasn't surprising.

"Welcome back Luxos," Luxos, the same as always, that's five, only eight more to go and hopefully we can get out of here. We watched as yet more stained glass stairs appeared leading onward to the next floor.

We made our way up which was a surprisingly short walk unlike the others, how strange. The next platform depicted the image of a slender female who had long fiery red hair and bright orange eyes.

*The sixth Apprentice and the halfway point of your journey*

Well at least we're halfway there and I watched as another Orb appeared, it was blazing red as if on fire. A figure emerged from the light and the sixth Apprentice was revealed.

"Master Xenos, I hope I wasn't gone to long," The daughter of the Sun Guardian, one of the big reasons why she was chosen by Him. "Don't worry about it, we're already half way through and after that we can get out of here."

Her abilities as a hunter is phenomenal, no one could even come close to her skills, she was considered the best of the best. She was known as the Huntress of Fire and Luxos was known as the Deceiver of Luck.

More stained glass stairs appeared leading onward to the next floor and hopefully we could find a way to make this easier. We walked up the many stairs and with so many of us I was really starting to doubt the stairs durability.

We made it to the next floor in one piece, now the new platform depicted the image of a guy who appeared to be seventeen. He had short silver hair and piercing silver eyes, he was also a expert marksman. Hmm is it him or somebody else, he was obsessed with getting thing's done and as perfect as he could. Maybe but I don't remember, it doesn't really matter right now anyway, that's when a Silver Orb appeared matching the exact color of his eyes.

The figure that emerged was none other than Xeifer, he was known as the Marksman of Perfection. If he could help it all of his shots hit their targets, under no circumstances would he leave his target unscathed.

"Master Xenos, I will clear the way for your arrival," He was always so formal, Xerria and Xeifer seemed more formal than every one else. I know why Xerria is, but Xeifer is a mystery, maybe he was trying to impress me or even someone else.

Xeifer snapped his fingers and warped to a set of platforms above us ready to cover us at any time. Stained glass stairs appeared leading onward to the next floor, it really got old after awhile. Regardless, we still needed to walk up them to get out of here and plan our next move.

Xeifer followed behind us so he could keep watch at all possible angles, with him keeping watch there was no way anything was getting past us.

We arrived at the next floor and Xeifer leaped off his platform joining us on the stained glass floor. The new platform depicted the image of a girl with long purple hair and lavender eyes. Looking at her image reminded me of the lord of dead, also known as the Grim Realer. In fact I think she is the daughter of Death himself if I'm not mistaken.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing your awesome guys 


	5. Chapter 5

Betwix Never Ending Sorrow by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts and my OCs belong to me

Chapter Five Gathering

Xenos POV

An Orb appeared once again, it's color a dark purple, it's started to shine brightly. Then a figure emerged from the purple light, "Rexena, The heiress of Death you will be the eighth apprentice." She seemed calm as if she knew everything would be alright.

"Only five more left and we will reach the end," They said nothing, but we walked towards the same stained glass stairs that led onward to the next floor.

We walked up the many stairs until we reached the next platform, which depicted the image of a young guy with short black hair, shining yellow eyes, the wielder of lances.

Another Orb appeared, this time yellow in color and as it shined a figure emerged from the light. "Xeven, The Ruler of Storms, the ninth Apprentice." We were off to the next floor, going up the stained glass stairs that led onward until we reached the next floor.

This platform depicted the image of a young girl with pink hair and pink eyes, she was sticking out her tounge for reasons I didn't understand. The same Orb appeared, but this time it was bright pink and a figure emerged from the light.

"Xaley, Dancer of Blades the tenth Apprentice." She seemed excited about something, but I had no idea why and I didn't have the time to think about it. More stained glass stairs appeared leading onward to the next floor.

This platform depicted the image of a guy with messy brown hair and green eyes, he seemed tense and ready for action. Another Orb appeared, grey in color and a figure emerged from the gray light. "Xepper, The Stalwart Blade the eleventh Apprentice."

The next floor was hopefully the last floor, more stained glass stairs appeared leading onward to the next floor. The platform depicted the image of a young girl with silver hair and crimson eyes, she appeared to be laughing. The guy next to her had silver hair and his left eye was purple while his right one was crimson. One Orb appeared and split in two and two figures emerged from the light. "Linxy, Bringer of Shadows the twelfth Apprentice. Xero, The Alpha and Omega the thirteenth Apprentice. We are all here and gathered," The last words I said before I and the others started to fade away into nothing more than nothing.

Why, were we doomed or was it something else? Whatever it was, we were not strong enough and as a result we will pay the price. Someday we will have our revenge but for now we will accept our fate and disappear into nothing. Hopefully we can return and complete Betwix and regain our lost souls, the thirteen Apprentices of Him.

? POV

*Why does everything fade, why must everything go, for I am so sad and alone*

*No one cares about me, no one will ever find me*

*Light, Darkness, Heart, Soul, each a part of a person*

*Some lack a Soul, while others lack a Heart, but some lack Light or even Darkness as well*

*I have no Soul, Heart, Light, Darkness, I'm a freak doomed to roam alone*

*What will become of me you ask*

*Why do you care*

*Really, you mean that*

*Then let's go ,just the two of us*

Authors Note: Special thanks to Cecilia Heart, without her this story would not be possible, please keep reading and reviewing I have no reviews, please leave one ;) If I get at least five reviews I will keep writing 


End file.
